Die Geschichte einer Hexe
by Shira1111
Summary: Während der Suche nach den Horkruxen wird Hermine durch eine unglückliche Kombination von Zaubern in ein anderes Universum befördert - direkt vor die Füße der Gemeinschaft um Thorin Eichenschild. Wird sie den Zwergen helfen und was wird aus Harry, der nun allein vor seiner Aufgabe steht?
1. Prolog

AN: Dieses Kapitel ist nicht korrekturgelesen. Falls jemand Lust hätte, diesen Job zu übernehmen - Rechtschreibung, Grammatik aber gerne auch Anregungen und Hinweise zu Wortwahl und zum Begrenzen von OCness - bitte melden :D

Prolog

Es waren erst wenige Tage vergangen, seitdem Ron die Gruppe wütend verlassen und Harry und Hermine allein zurück gelassen hatte. Die Stimmung wurde immer gedrückter, bis Harry eines Abends beschloss, die negativen Gefühle zu bekämpfen. Er forderte Hermine zum Tanzen auf und während sie beide wussten, dass die schreckliche Wirklichkeit außerhalb der Zeltwände auf sie lauerte und sie eigentlich wichtigeres zu tun hatten, nahmen sie sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen Zeit für sich und leckten ihre psychischen Wunden. Es befreite sie, und als sie später bei einem kargen Abendessen zusammen saßen, kramte Hermine ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche, das überraschenderweise keinerlei praktischen Nutzen hatte.  
"'Der Hobbit'", las Harry den Einband und sah Hermine verwundert an. "Ist das nicht ein Muggelbuch? Eines der Bücher von Dudley, die in meinem Zimmer geblieben sind, hieß glaube ich so, ich habe es jedoch nie gelesen, weil die Hälfte der Seiten herausgerissen war." Ihnen allen war bekannt, dass Hermine ein Bücherwurm war, aber dennoch hätte er nicht erwartet, dass sie Unterhaltungsliteratur auf die Flucht mitnehmen würde.  
"Ich habe es eingesteckt, bevor ich meine Eltern in Sicherheit gebracht habe, und wollte es noch einmal lesen, bevor all das passiert ist. Es ist mir gerade erst wieder eingefallen und ich dachte, vielleicht könnte es uns beiden etwas Mut verleihen. Der Hobbit, um den es geht, gerät nämlich in ein Abenteuer, dass eigentlich viel zu groß für ihn ist - und dennoch gelingt es ihm und seinen Freunden, ihr Ziel zu erreichen." Hermine hielt da Buch an sich gedrückt wie einen kostbaren Schatz - eine glückliche Kindheitserinnerung, die sie tatsächlich stärkte. Natürlich war es nur eine ausgedachte Geschichte, aber war ihre Welt nicht ebenso phantastisch und unglaubwürdig für die Muggel? Da Harry ihr nicht widersprach, sondern sich zurück gelehnt hatte und sie nur still ansah, begann sie, mit ruhiger Stimme vorzulesen. "In einem Loch im Boden, da lebte ein Hobbit..."

Sie hörte erst auf zu lesen, als sie begann, die Essgewohnheiten der Zwerge zu beschreiben und warf Harry einen traurigen Blick zu, den er verständnisvoll erwiderte.  
"Die Zwerge scheinen sogar noch schlimmer als Ron zu sein, Bilbo kann einem richtig leid tun", murmelte er, woraufhin Hermine nickt.  
"Als ich es zum ersten Mal gelesen habe, hätte ich ihnen gerne eine Standpaukte gehalten, dafür, dass sie seine Speisekammer einfach leeren und überhaupt total unhöflich sind. Inzwischen... Ich glaube, wenn ich jetzt in einer Hobbithöhle stünde, würde ich es auch nicht anders machen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir unsere Vorräte aufstocken." Tatsächlich war das Essen immer eintöniger und rationierter geworden, je länger sie durch die Gegend zogen, und sie hatten zu viel Angst davor, von Greifern erwischt zu werden, sollten sie sich in der Zaubererwelt blicken lassen. Das Muggelgeld, das Hermine vorsorglich eingesteckt hatte, ging jedoch langsam zur Neige und es hatte nie einen Grund für sie gegeben, neben ihrem Gringottsverließ auch ein Muggelkonto zu eröffnen. Mundraub klang daher gar nicht mehr so abwegig, wie es normalerweise für zwei junge Menschen, denen es an Geld nicht mangelte, sein sollte.  
Sie lasen noch das erste Kapitel zu ende und als Bilbo sich mit dem Zwergenlied im Ohr ins Bett legte, taten sie es ihm gleich, denn inzwischen war es spät geworden und sie beide müde.

Als Hermine von Harry wachgerüttelt wurde, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, lange geschlafen zu haben und die leuchtenden Zahlen der Uhr, auf deren Nutzen sie bestanden hatte, zeigten ihr, wie Recht sie damit hatte. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht.  
"Was ist denn los, Harry?", zischte sie leise, da er bedeutsam einen Finger an seine Lippen hielt. Sie lauschte angespannt, konnte jedoch nichts beunruhigendes hören. Harry hatte derweil ein Stück Pergament heraus gekramt und schrieb hastige Worte.  
'Ich weiß nicht, was mich geweckt hat, aber kurz darauf habe ich Flügelschlagen gehört, als ob ein ganzer Scharm Vögel aufgeschreckt worden wäre. Ansonsten war nichts zu hören, kein Raubtier, dass die Schutzzauber ausgelöst hat oder ähnliches.' Obwohl ihr Zelt ein magisches mit größerem und luxuriöserem Innenraum war, so fehlten ihm Fenster, die es ihnen ermöglicht hätten, hinaus zu sehen um festzustellen, was das seltsame Verhalten der Vögel hervorgerufen hatte, und Hermine konnte Harry nur zustimmen, dass es in ihrer Situation besser war, allem seltsamen zu misstrauen. 'Ständige Wachsamkeit' war zwar der Ausspruch des paranoiden Mad-Eye Moody, aber deswegen nicht weniger angebracht.  
"Bleib hier", kritzelte sie auf das Pergament und wartete nur, bis Harry widerstrebend, aber zustimmend nickte. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, dass Hermine sich in Gefahr begeben wollte, um zu prüfen, was draußen vor sich ging, so waren sie sich doch beide bewusst, dass Harry derjenige war, dem auf keinen Fall etwas zustoßen durfte. Und das nur wegen eines Wahnsinnigen und einer schlechten Wahrsagerin. Jedes Mal, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, ärgerte Hermine sich, dass Voldemort aufgrund einer Prophezeiung losgezogen ist und nur deswegen eben jene überhaupt wahr werden konnte. Ein klarer Fall von selbst erfüllenden Prophezeiungen - doch andererseits konnte niemand sagen, ob andernfalls die gute oder die böse Seite gesiegt hätte, wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre.  
Leise öffnete Hermine die Zeltplane, die den Eingang verdeckte und sprach noch ein "Protego", um sich vor möglichen Flüchen zu schützen. Dann trat sie geduckt aus dem Zelt, ihre dunklen Kleider mit der Nacht verschmelzend. Nichts ungewöhnliches war zu sehen, kein Laut zu hören, doch als sie sich einige Meter vom Zelt entfernt hatte, traf sie plötzlich ein Zauber in den Rücken und noch während sie fiel konnte sie die weiße Maske eines Todessers neben dem Zelt stehen sehen. "Verschwinde, Harry!" rief sie, noch während sie schwächer wurde und nur noch mit ansehen konnte, wie der Todesser begann, die auf dem Zelt liegenden Schutzzauber zu entfernen. Das laute "Plop", dass sie vernahm, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, gab ihr jedoch Hoffnung, dass Harry entkommen war, auch wenn ihr eigenes Schicksal sehr wahrscheinlich schrecklich werden würde.

Von dem seltsamen Lichtblitz, der entstand, als sich der Todesser und sein Begleiter darum stritten, ob man sich nicht erst mit ihr vergnügen sollte, bevor man sie an Voldemort auslieferte und zwei verschiedene Zauber aufeinander prallten, bevor sie sie trafen, bekam sie nichts mehr mit. Auch nicht von dem darauf folgenden Entsetzen der Todesser, als diese bemerkten, dass Hermine verschwunden war und sie mit leeren Händen zu ihrem Lord würden zurückkehren müssen.

AN:

Ich werde mich einer Mischung aus den Büchern und (bisher dem) Film bedienen, sodass Hermine, die das Buch gelesen hat, nur ungefähr weiß, was passiert, aber nicht allwissend ist.

Weiterhin werde ich mich aber auch nicht komplett an den Film halten (ich habe Geschichten gelese, in denen Dialoge Wort für Wort übernommen waren) zum einen, weil ich darauf warte, dass eine Extended Version rauskommt, ich den Film also noch nicht auf DVD habe, und zum anderen, weil Hermines Anwesenheit durchaus für Änderungen sorgen kann.

Ich werde vermutlich nicht dazu kommen, regelmäßig zu updaten und bisweilen länger brauchen, daher außerdem die Frage: lieber kurze Kapitel (schneller) oder längere?


	2. Kapitel 1

AN:  
Jupp, ich hab das Disclaimerzeug vergessen. Wieso sollte auch jemand auf die Idee kommen, dass hier irgendetwas mir gehört. Aber der Vollständigkeit halber:  
Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins und Geld gibts daher auch nicht.

Kapitel 1

Das erste, was Hermine auffiel, als sie zu sich kam, war die erfreuliche Tatsache, dass sie anscheinend nicht gefesselt war. Hatte Harry es geschafft, die Greifer zu vertreiben? Die Stimmen, die sie vernahm, waren ihr jedoch unbekannt, und sie klangen so nah, als würden die Sprecher über ihr stehen, sodass ihr nicht viel anderes übrig blieb, als die Augen zu öffnen, um herauszufinden was um sie herum geschah.

Sie spürte ganz deutlich, dass sie auf dem Boden lag, doch der erste Blick ließ sie entschieden daran zweifeln, denn die Gesichter der Personen, die auf sie hinabblickten, waren viel zu nah. Dann jedoch fiel ihr Blick auf einen Mann, der aussah, wie eine farblose Variante von Dumbledore und deutlich größer war als die anderen Männer. Unter den wachsamen Blicken der Versammlung rappelte sie sich auf und gab dabei acht, keine schnellen Bewegungen zu machen, da ihr inzwischen auch die Waffen aufgefallen waren, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Sobald sie stand - zwar noch etwas wackelig, aber anscheinend wollte ihr niemand seine Hilfe anbieten - bemerkte sie sogleich, dass bis auf den Mann mit dem grauen Umhang und einen mit schwarzen Haaren und Bart, alle Gestalten kleiner waren als sie - und auch der schwarzhaarige war nur wenige Zentimeter größer. Viel mehr Zeit blieb ihr allerdings nicht für diese Beobachtungen, denn eben jener Mann packte sie grob am Arm.

"Wie habt Ihr das gemacht? Wer seid Ihr und woher kommt Ihr?", wollte er wissen und blickte sie dabei bedrohlich mit finsterer Miene an. Oder zumindest hätte es bedrohlich gewirkt, hätte sie nicht sechs Jahre lang Unterricht bei Professor Snape gehabt und wäre nicht dessen Blicken ausgesetzt gewesen. Dennoch war klar, dass es dem Mann offenbar sehr ernst war und es gesünder wäre, würde sie ihm antworten, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, was es ihn anging - sie hatte schließlich ihre eigenen Probleme, denn inzwischen war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie an einem ihr unbekannten Ort gelandet und kein Harry weit und breit zu entdecken war.

"Ich heiße Hermine Granger", sie rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch und war erleichtert, als zumindest einer aus der Gesellschaft - der kleinste von ihnen - zurück lächelte. "Falls Ihre.. Eure Frage sich darauf bezieht, wie ich hier gelandet bin, so kann ich Ihnen.. Euch leider nicht antworten. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo 'hier' eigentlich ist." Sie stolperte über die ungewohnten Anreden, die nur mehr in geschichtlichen Texten oder Romanen verwendet wurde und die ihr daher zwar durchaus bekannt war, sich gesprochen aber äußert seltsam anfühlte.  
Als der vermeintliche Anführer der Gruppe seine Waffe erneut hob, um sie zu bedrohen - mit ihrer Antwort anscheinend ganz und gar nicht zufrieden - legte ihm der grau gewandete Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Thorin, Ihr solltet nichts tun, was Ihr hinterher bereuen würdet", besänftigte er den Mann, der offensichtlich Thorin hieß, ehe er sich an Hermine wandte. "Die meisten kennen mich unter dem Namen Gandalf und wir befinden uns gerade ander Grenze des Auenlandes im Jahre XXX." Es war gut möglich, dass er noch weitere Details nannte, um dem Gedächtnis der jungen Frau auf die Sprünge zu helfen, doch Hermine hörte seit der Nennung seines Namens nicht mehr zu. In ihren Ohren rauschte es und mehrere Stimmen schrieen in ihrem Kopf durcheinander. Sie müsse sich verhört haben, sie war auf einem dieser Festivals gelandet, von denen sie gehört hatte, wie zum Teufel war sie in Mittelerde gelandet und warum ausgerechnet vor den Füßen der Reisegesellschaft von Thorin Eichenschild? Die Stimme, die am wenigsten mit Vernunft zu tun hatte, die jedoch seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts immer lauter geworden war, wenn es um seltsame Ereignisse ging, hatte es geschafft, sich durchzusetzen. Fürs erste, solange es keine Anzeichen dafür gab, dass etwas anderes der Fall wäre, würde sie davon ausgehen, dass sie tatsächlich mitten in die Geschehnisse des Hobbit hineingeworfen worden war.

"Verzeiht, doch ich muss gestehen, dass mir dieses Gebiet vollkommen fremd ist. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Das letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist ein Angriff der Todesser." Da sie es mit Gandalf zu tun hatte, wäre es von Vorteil, wenn sie ihn davon überzeugen könnte, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach, und Lügen würden ihr nicht weiter helfen. Falls ihr überhaupt geholfen werden könnte. "Aber ich will euch nicht aufhalten, ihr seht aus, als ob ihr eine lange Reise unternehmen wollt. Ich werde zurück ins Auenland gehen und..." Oh nein, die Kette! Sie trug den Horkrux noch immer um den Hals und ausgerechnet in diesem Moment meinte er, sich bemerkbar machen zu müssen. "...und es wäre doch wirklich zu schade, wenn euch jämmerlichem Haufen etwas zustoßen sollte, nicht wahr?" Noch bevor sie zuende gesprochen hatte war sie zu Boden geworfen worden und hatte einen Zwerg auf sich sitzen, der sie mit Pfeil und Bogen bedrohte. Und während die Zwerge nur aufgebracht über ihre Worte waren, war Gandalfs großväterlicher Blick dem eines mächtigen Magiers gewichen, der sich einer bösen Macht gegenüber sah, die es zu beseitigen galt.

"Sie wird uns begleiten." Gandalf wäre nicht Gandalf, würde er einfach zulassen, dass die wütenden Zwerge sie umbrachten, doch konnte er ihre dunkle Aura auch nicht einfach ignorieren, daher würde Hermine sie begleiten müssen, damit er ein Auge auf sie haben konnte - auch wenn es Thorin einmal mehr nicht gefiel, dass Entscheidungen über die Zusammenstellung der Gruppe ohne ihn getroffen wurden - und diesen Frust würde er an den Störenfrieden auslassen.

"Dwalin, setz sie auf eines der Ponys und fessel sie, damit sie nicht fliehen oder uns in Gefahr bringen kann", wies er einen Zwerg an, der besonders kriegerisch aussah und nur ein wenig kleiner, dafür aber deutlich stämmiger als sie war. Als sie von dem Zwerg aufgehoben und gefesselt wurde - sie wehrte sich nicht, da sie davon ausging, dass Gandalf nicht zulassen würde, dass ihr etwas ernsthaftes zustieß, ohne den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen - wurde ihr erst wirklich bewusst, wie verschieden die Zwerge tatsächlich waren. In dem Buch, in dessen Geschichte sie anscheinend festsaß, wurden sie hauptsächlich über die Farbe ihrer Umhänge und ihre Namen auseinandergehalten. Hier nun hingegen bemerkte sie, dass einige Zwerge sehr alt waren und andere noch sehr jung, wenn sie die weiße Farbe ihrer Bärte oder den nur geringen Bartwuchs als Anhaltspunkt nahm. Sie beschloss, das beste aus ihrer erzwungenen Situation zu machen und die Zwerge genau zu beobachten, als die Zwerge die Ponys bestiegen und unter der Führung von Gandalf den Weg Richtung Erebor fortsetzen.

Nur Gandalf war es zu verdanken, dass Hermine zu jeder Rast die Möglichkeit hatte, körperlichen Bedürftnissen nachzukommen, die Zwerge hingegen hatten erst garnicht einsehen wollen, wieso sie der Gefangenen - denn so wurde sie inzwischen bezeichnet - die Flucht erleichtern sollten. Es folgten weitere hitzige Diskussionen zwischen Thorin und dem Zauberer, die zumindest dazu führten, dass sie auf eine Art gefesselt wurde, die ihr eine gewisse Bewegungsfreiheit ließ, und auf ihren Gängen in den Wald nicht von einem der Zwerge begleitet wurde.  
Während Thorin sie nur mit Misstrauen beobachtete, waren die Blicke der anderen Zwerge eher verwirrt und einmal hörte sie, wie Fili und Kili nach Gründen dafür suchten, weshalb sie so still war und weder drohte noch bettelte, wie man es von einem normalen Gefangenen erwarten würde.

Ihr selbst hatte sich die selbe Frage gestellt, wie so sie ruhig bleiben konnte, doch logisch betrachtet gab es einfach nichts, das sie an ihrer Situation verbessern konnte, in dem sie sich aufregte. Es würde die Zwerge höchstens in ihrer Meinung festigen, dass sie eine Gefahr wäre, wohingegen sie hoffte, dass ihr harmloses, unauffälliges Verhalten sie davon überzeugen würde, das ständige Fesseln wäre zu viel Aufwand den sie sich auch sparen könnten.

Nun, am zweiten Abend den sie mit den Zwergen verbrachte, schien es jedoch, als würde ihr nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sich bemerkbar zu machen, denn während die Zwerge sich aus einem Kessel mit Suppe bedienten, war Gandalf, der ihr bisher ihren Anteil am Essen gebracht hatte, erneut in ein Gespräch mit Thorin verstrickt. Der Erbe Durins wirkte wirklich ganz und gar nicht begeistert, dass Gandalf ihm noch ein zweites Mitglied in die Gemeinschaft gedrängt hatte, wo er doch schon den Hobbit nur widerstrebend akzeptiert hatte.  
Gerade, als sie sich seufzend dem Schicksal einer hungrigen Nacht hingab und die Augen schloss, um dem Hungergefühl durch frühzeitiges Schlafen zuvor zu kommen, stieg ihr der Geruch gut gewürzter Suppe in die Nase. Vor ihr stand Bilbo, nervös in seine eigene Schüssel blickend, während er ihr die andere entgegen hielt.

"Es wäre nicht recht, wenn Ihr hungern müsstest", murmelte er, als er die Schüssel abstellte und sich sogleich wieder umwandte um zu gehen.

"Wartet. Danke", Hermine lächelte leicht über den Anblick des Hobbits, der sie ein wenig an Neville erinnerte. "Würdet Ihr mir Gesellschaft leisten? Ich wüsste gerne mehr über diese Gegend." Ein wenig Gesellschaft in Form des ruhigen Hobbits wäre bestimmt angenehm, alle mal jedoch angenehmer als die Einsamkeit oder das Gegröhle der Zwerge, die sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen schienen, was sie durch ihre Lautstärke an Feinden anlocken könnten.

So kam es, dass Bilbo, der selbst noch keinen Anschluss an die Zwerge gefunden hatte - einzig Bofur erkundigte sich manchmal nach ihm und Bombur nahm seine Hilfe beim Kochen gerne an - die Abende bei Hermine verbrachte und ihr vom Auenland und den Geschichten erzählte, die er über die anderen Teile Mittelerdes gehört hatte. Hermine hingegen hielt sich zurück wenn er begann, nach ihrer Heimat zu fragen, und gab nur ungenaue Antworten der Art "ich war mit Freunden ebenfalls auf der Suche nach etwas wichtigem." Bilbo lernte bald, ihre Zurückhaltung zu akzeptieren, da sie jedes mal, wenn er genaueres wissen wollte, finster zu gucken begann und ihn mit gemeinen Worten überhäufte.

Jedes Mal, wenn das Amulett während einer ihrer Unterhaltungen von ihr Besitz ergriff, entschuldigte Hermine sich bei Bilbo, der sie entsetzt mit großen, unschuldigen Augen anblickte, und beschloss, Gandalf zu rate zu ziehen, sobald er nicht mehr in die allabendliche Diskussion mit Thorin und manches mal auch Balin verstrickt war. Soweit sie es verstehen konnte, stritten sie über die Rastplätze, über die geplante Router für den nächsten Tag und hin und wieder immernoch über sie oder Bilbo. Gerade in letzteren Fällen hielt sie es für klug, dem dunklen Zwerg aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und so vergingen die Tage, während ihre Reise sie durch Wälder und Ebenen führten, bis eines Abends etwas geschah, dass den bisherigen Trott unterbrechen sollte.


	3. Kapitel 2

Wenig überraschenderweise gehören mir die Personen und Handlungsorte usw immernoch nicht.

Kapitel 2:

Nachdem das Auenland hinter ihnen lag kam endlich der Tag, an dem mehrere der Zwerge auf Thorin zutraten mit dem Wunsch, die junge Frau entgültig von ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Die jungen Zwerge - Fili, Kili und ? - verstanden nicht, wieso Thorin von einer Menschenfrau, die nicht viel größer als sie selbst und zudem unbewaffnet war, Probleme befürchtete. Und auf der anderen Seite waren die beiden gutmütigen Brüder Bombur und Bofur zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es schrecklich ungerecht sei, Hermine weiterhin so zu behandeln, obwohl sie bisher nichts falsches getan hatte, außer hin und wieder schreckliche Stimmungsschwankungen zu haben. Aber wenn selbst der Hobbit in der Lage war, mit diesen Launen umzugehen, sollte eine Gruppe Zwerge doch erst recht nichts zu befürchten haben.

So kam es, dass nach einer hitzigen Diskussion, aus der Gandalf sich ausnahmsweise heraushielt, Thorin mit wütender Miene zu Hermine stapfte und sie grob auf die Beine zog.

"Meine Gefährten sind der Meinung, du wärst keine Gefahr für uns und haben mich überzeugt, dich zu befreien. Allerdings", bei diesen Worten funkelten seine Augen bedrohlich und obwohl er nur knapp größer war als Hermine erschien es, als würde er auf sie hinab sehen "wirst du uns weiterhin begleiten und wenn du irgendetwas tust, dass ein Mitglied dieser Gemeinschaft gefährdet, wirst du es bereuen." Die Lucius Malfoys jeder Welt wären stolz auf Thorins Kunst der Einschüchterung gewesen, allerdings hatte Hermine sich beigebracht in solchen Momenten ruhig zu bleiben um solchen Leuten nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, die unterwürfiges Verhalten oder Angst hervorrufen würde. Stattdessen hielt sie ihm wortlos ihre gefesselten Hände hin - eine deutliche Aufforderung, seinen Worten auch Taten folgen zu lassen.

Dem angehenden Zwergenkönig schien garnicht zu gefallen, dass sie keinerlei Reaktion auf seine Drohung zeigte, tat jedoch, wie er es nun musste und zerschnitt ihre Fesseln. Sobald diese gefallen waren drehte Hermine sich um, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Sie hatte wirklich und wahrhaftig genug von Personen, die der Meinung waren, allein ihr Dasein wäre schon ein Geschenk an die Welt und jeder andere wäre ihnen Respekt schuldig. Respekt musste man sich, ihrer Meinung nach, immernoch verdienen, und dieses Horde Zwerge war davon noch weit entfernt. Anstatt sich also zu ihnen zu gesellen, als wäre nichts geschehen, machte sie es sich wieder abseits von ihnen so gemütlich es ging und verfiel ihn Gedanken an ihre eigene Welt. Wie es Harry wohl geht, so ganz auf sich allein gestellt? Harry war keineswegs dumm aber so unglaublich stur und waghalsig, ein typischer Gryffindor, wie einige sagen würden. Aber es liegt ein feiner Unterschied zwischen Mut und Dummheit und sie hatte es immer als ihre Aufgabe betrachtet, ihn so gut es ging von der gefährlichen Seite fern zu halten oder ihm zumindest beiseite zu stehen. Jetzt jedoch war ihr das nicht mehr möglich und von Ron war auch keine Unterstützung zu erwarten. Ron. Ron, der sie wieder einmal verlassen hatte, der wieder einmal zu aller erst an sich selbst dachte, nicht an die Aufgabe, die Harry aufgebürdet war, oder an die Gefühle der Leute, die er mit seinem Verhalten verletzte. Aber womöglich tat sie ihm Unrecht. Sie hatten sich im Streit getrennt, natürlich war sie wütend. Und es wäre sicher nicht verkehrt, den Gedanken einer Zukunft mit Ron noch einmal ernstlich zu überdenken - aber er war nicht so schlecht, wie es ihr gerade in ihrer Verzweiflung vorkam. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie noch immer die manipulative Kette um den Hals trug. Also wurden alle Gedanken an Zuhause verbannt und stattdessen die Zwergengruppe beobachtet, die sie auf ihre Reise begleiten, und daher auch besser beschützen sollte, auch wenn sie unfreundlich zu ihr waren.

Als sie sich ihre Portion des Eintopfes abholte, bat sie Bilbo, ihr einmal mehr beim Essen Gesellschaft zu leisten und ihr von Mittelerde zu erzählen. Und sie begann vorsichtig, aber dennoch zielstrebig, ihn nach den Wesen zu befragen, von denen sie wusste und befürchtete, dass sie ihnen begegnen würden. Als die Sprache jedoch auf Trolle und Drachen kam, konnte Bilbo trotz der Verwandtschaft zu den Tuks, den abenteuerlichten unter den Hobbits, allerdings nicht mehr beisteuern und stattdessen begannen Fili und Kili, phantastische Geschichten zu erzählen, in denen die Trolle in jedem Satz einen Meter größer wurden. Die beiden jungen Zwerge hatten während des Essens gelauscht und bei Bilbos verstummen sogleich die Gelegenheit ergriffen, sich selbst in ein besseres Licht zu rücken - dabei aber nicht darauf geachtet, ihre Abenteuer glaubhaft zu gestalten.

Nachdem der Troll inzwischen "mindestens 70 Fuß groß" war, wurde es Balin allerdings zu bunt und er brachte die beiden Jünglinge zum Schweigen. "Erzählt keinen Unsinn, ihr macht unserem Gast noch unnötige Angst, und wer soll dann auf sie acht geben? Wir werden sowieso einen Bogen um einen Troll machen, falls wir einem begegnen sollten." Hermine verbiss es sich, ihn darauf hin zu weisen, dass sie gut auf sich selbst achten könnte und bat ihn stattdessen, selbst etwas zu erzählen.

"Balin - so lautet Euer Name, nicht wahr? - könnt Ihr mir dennoch etwas über diese Wesen erzählen? Nur für den Fall versteht sich, ich wäre gerne vorbereitet, sollte sich eine Kontrontation nicht vermeiden lassen." Und da sie so höflich fragte und Balin sich ein wenig schlecht fühlte aufgrund der Behandlung, die sie erfahren hatte, kam er ihrer Bitte nach und erzählte von Bergtrollen und Höhlentrollen und Hermine merkte bald, dass die wichtigsten Eigenschaften mit den Trollen ihrer Welt übereinstimmten - Versteinerung bei Sonnenlicht, resistente Haut und mindestens ebenso dumm wie sie groß waren. Es ist also davon auszugehen, dass ihre Haut nicht nur gegen normale Angriffe gut schützt sondern auch gegen normale Zauber und Flüche und, wie bei den Drachen, ihre Augen eine ihrer größten Schwachstellen sind. Nachdem Hermine mehrere Minuten schweigsam vor sich hingestarrt hatte, durchbrach Balin die Stille.

"Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge, junge Frau, selbst wenn wir einem Troll begegnen sollten, könnt ihr euch darauf verlassen, dass wir keinerlei Probleme mit ihm haben werden. Zwerge sind allgemein als gute und zähe Krieger bekannt - wir werden unseren Ruf nicht beschmutzen." Hermine lächelte daraufhin nur leicht, sie wusste sehr wohl, dass den Zwergen die drei Trolle nur aufgrund des gefangenen Hobbits zum Verhängnis geworden wären, blieb aber bei ihrem Entschluss, der Gruppe nichts von ihrem Wissen zu verraten, um nicht mehr als nötig durcheinander zu bringen.

"Hat einer von euch vielleicht einen Dolch übrig und wäre bereit, mir beizubringen, mit einer solchen Waffe umzugehen? Mir wäre trotz aller Versicherungen wohler, wenn ich mich notfalls auch selbst verteidigen könnte, es gibt doch sicherlich auch andere Gefahren als Trolle, gegen die mir ein Dolch wohl nicht nützen würde?" Der moderne Zauberer lernte, sich nur auf seinen Zauberstab zu verlassen, dass war ihr schon bewusst geworden, als sie Draco Malfoy ohne Umstände hatte schlagen können. Die Fähigkeit, mit einer scharfen Waffe umzugehen, könnte ihr also sehr zu gute kommen, würde ein Todesser ihr zu nahe kommen - und solange sie hier in Mittelerde war, sollte sie die Möglichkeit nutzen, neue Fertigkeiten zu erlernen, um bis zu ihrer Rückkehr nach Hause überleben zu können.

"Ein Menschenmädchen und ein Dolch! Natürlich, jeder von uns hätte Lust darauf, in einem Kampf versehentlich von dir niedergestochen zu werden. Sollten wir angegriffen werden, hast du uns nicht im Weg herumzustehen. Versteck dich mit dem Halbling irgendwo bis die Gefahr vorrüber ist, mehr erwarten wir nicht von euch." Anscheinend hatte Thorin der kleinen Gruppe mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als erwartet und war darauf aus, ihr weiterhin Steine in den Weg zu legen. Wütend sprang Hermine auf und sah sich dem Zwergenprinzen Auge in Auge gegenüber, bevor sie überhaupt Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken, was sie tun wollte.

"DU! Du hältst dich wohl für den König der Welt! Du bist nichts weiter als ein heimatlos herumziehender, der sich besser fühlt, wenn er anderen gegenüber Macht demonstrieren kann. Aber nicht mit mir. Es scheint, als gäbe es in deiner Gruppe noch Zwerge, die nicht aus Stein gemeißelt sind und du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten, mich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Und wenn dazu gehört, dieser Gesellschaft nützlich sein zu können, dann werde ich tun, was ich tun muss, um dies zu erreichen!" Sie hatte nicht laut gesprochen sondern vielmehr ein wütendes Fauchen zustande gebracht, sodass sie nicht sicher war, ob einer der andere Zwerge sie gehört hatte, aber wenn dem so war, würde sie sich damit am nächsten Tag auseinander setzen. Für diesen Abend jedoch hatte sie genug von "Thorin, dem die Welt gehört", der anscheinend sprachlos durch ihre Worte war. Sie warf ihm noch einen finsteren Blick zu, ehe sie zum Rand des Lagers stapfte und sich in ihren Umhang einrollte, der ihr auch als Decke diente.

Während sie noch wütende Gedanken darüber wälzte, was dieser von sich eingenommene Zwerg eigentlich dachte, so mit ihr zu reden, schlich sich jedoch eine kleine Stimme ein, die ihr vorhielt, dass es ihr gefallen hatte, Thorin so nahe zu sein wie in dem Moment, da sie ihn angefaucht hatte. Stände sie nicht auf der empfangenden Seite seines königlichen, von sich überzeugten Gehabes, könnte man es doch fast als eine anziehende Ausstrahlung bezeichnen.. Und wenn es einem egal ist, wie groß ein Mann ist, war er doch auch durchaus ansehnlich..

Hermine schalt sich innerlich selbst. Sie wusste, dass sie eine Schwäche für den eher dunkleren Typ Mann hat, und innerliche Stärke findet sie anziehend, aber ihre Mutter hatte sie immer vor ihnen gewarnt und war daher besonders froh gewesen, als Hermine ihr von der Beziehung zu Ron erzählt hatte, denn Ron war alles andere als dunkel und hatte einige Komplexe. Natürlich hatte diese Unterhaltung stattgefunden, als ihre Eltern sich noch an sie erinnern konnte. Ob sie wirklich Recht hatten? Als ein kühler Wind sie unter ihrem Umhang erzittern lies, war sie sich dessen nicht mehr ganz so sicher.

Wäre Ron in diesem Moment anwesend, so sähe er sich wohl einem strengen Blick und vielleicht auch den Worten "Ich habe es doch gesagt" gegenüber. Zu Beginn ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen hatte Hermine unter anderem einen Wärmezauber für Kleidung lernen wollen, doch Ron hatte sie davon abgehalten.  
"Wir haben doch genug warme Umhänge und unser Zelt, hilf mir lieber dabei, meine Schutzzauber zu verbessern", hatte er sie gebeten und in dem Moment hatte sie ihm Recht gegeben, dass Verteidigung wichtiger war. Das Buch war wieder in den Untiefen ihrer vergrößerten Tasche verschwunden und sie fand andere Zauber, die es zu lernen gab. In diesem Moment jedoch wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, sie würde sich an diesen Zauber erinnern, denn trotz der sommerlich wirkenden Jahreszeit wurde es in den Nächten langsam immer kälter, und sie würde sich nicht zu den Zwergen ans Feuer setzen oder gar neben ihnen schlafen, wenn es sich irgendwie verhindern ließ. Nicht, solange die meisten von ihnen sie noch immer wie einen unwillkommenen behandelten, sie hatte schließlich auch ihren Stolz. Sich selbst eines der magischen Feuer zu entzünden wie sie es in Hogwarts so häufig getan hatte, kam ebenfalls nicht in Frage, da ihre Begleiter nicht eher als notwendig von ihren Kräften erfahren sollten. Wahrscheinlich würde sie dieses Vorhaben irgendwann aufgeben, denn es wäre wirklich schön, wieder einmal saubere Kleidung zu haben und die Nächte würden sicherlich allzu bald unangenehm kühl werden.

A/N: Nein, es wird kein unnötiges Rumgetrampel auf Ron geben - aber ich finde, dass er wirklich nicht der beste Freund ist, daher liegt der springende Punkt bei "unnötig". Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine dürfen sich dieser Tatsache gerne bewusst werden.

Und ja, ich hab ganz offensichtlich Probleme, eine anständige Mischung zwischen Dialogen und Handlungen zu finden, meistens drifte ich dann zur Handlung ab, die andere Variante besteht aus großen Blöcken wörtlicher Rede mit einem Haufen "antwortete x, sagte y" usw dazwischen - das wird wohl dann passieren, sobald Hermine von den Zwergen akzeptiert wird und besser in die Gruppe integriert ist. Falls jemand einen Tipp hat, wie man solche Probleme am besten umgeht, immer her damit :)


	4. Interlude 1

A/N: Immernoch auf der Suche nach einem Beta-Leser. Ansonsten, kein Mittelerde heute, sondern ein kurzer Blick zu Harry, der inzwischen von allen verlassen ist.

Und ich schaffe es anscheinend tatsächlich nicht, längere Kapitel zu schreiben. Dabei kann ich beim selbst lesen so kurze updates garnicht ausstehen.. Tut mir leid.

Interlude 1

Während Hermine mit den Zwergen das Auenland verlassen hatte, saß Harry nach seiner Flucht in einem kleinen Notfallzelt, das genau für diesen Fall immer in seiner Tasche verstaut gewesen war. Auch Hermines Tasche hatte er gegriffen, bevor er appariert war, sodass er noch ein weiteres dieser Notfallzelte und eine größere Menge an Vorräten besaß. Die Notfallzelte waren natürlich eine Idee von Hermine gewesen - jedes Mitglied des Goldenen Trios hatte ein minimiertes, federleichtes Zelt in seinem Rucksack, dass niemals ausgepackt werden sollte, für den Fall, dass sie ihr aufgebautes Zelt zurücklassen müssten, wie es nun eingetreten war.

Es waren erst zwei Stunden vergangen, seit sie angegriffen worden waren, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, er säße schon seit Tagen auf dem schmalen Bett, die Beine angezogen, den Kopf auf den Knien und die Augen fest geschlossen. Jeder bisherige Versuch, die Ereignisse zu verarbeiten, war bisher fehlgeschlagen. Hermine war gefangen genommen, vielleicht sogar schon tot und es gab nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts, was er dagegen unternehmen konnte.  
Er wollte nichts anderes tun, als loszuziehen und zu versuchen, sie zu finden und zu retten, doch an einem Abend, als sie noch im Grimmauld-Platz 13 gehaust hatten, hatte Hermine ihn in ein ernstes Gespräch verwickelt, nachdem Ron schon eingeschlafen war.

"Harry, du weißt, dass du der einzige bist, der du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen kann", hatte sie mit einer seltsam offensichtlichen Feststellungen begonnen, sodass er nur nickte und sie fragend ansah. "Und du weißt auch, dass du-weißt-schon-wer jeden von uns über kurz oder lang töten wird, sollte es ihm gelingen dich zu beseitigen und ihm nichts mehr im Weg stünde."

"Natürlich weiß ich das, musst du mir gerade jetzt vorhalten, was auf dem Spiel steht, falls wir versagen?" Er war leicht aufgebracht, war es nicht schlimm genug, dass jeder von ihm erwartete, die Zaubererwelt zu retten? Musste jetzt auch noch seine beste Freundin damit anfangen? Statt einer verbalen Antwort jedoch hatte Hermine ihn in eine Umarmung gezogen und ihn gehalten, bis sein Atem weniger schnell ging.

"Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du dich darüber aufregst, dass alle von dir verlangen, sie zu retten. Aber sowohl 'er' als auch Professor Dumbledore haben dafür gesorgt, dass die Prophezeiung Macht über dich erhalten hat und jetzt bleibt dir nichts anderes mehr übrig, als ihr folge zu leisten. Doch darum ging es mir nicht." Sie hatte ihn wieder losgelassen und ihn traurig angesehen, wissend, dass ihr nicht gefallen würde, was sie zu sagen hatte. "Erinnerst du dich noch, was Ron im ersten Schuljahr gesagt hat, bei dem Schachhindernis, bevor er sich geopfert hat? 'Harry, du musst weiter kommen. Auf dich kommt es an. Nicht auf mich, nicht auf Hermine, nur auf dich.' Er hatte Recht. Mehr als wir alle damals wissen konnten. Harry.." Sie hatte geschluckt, es war ihr sichtlich schwer gefallen weiter zu sprechen und deswegen hatte er geschwiegen. "Harry, ich will, dass du einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegst, nicht alleine zu versuchen, mich oder Ron zu retten, sollten wir gefangen genommen werden."

Er war schockiert gewesen, er wollte ablehnen, doch nach einer Stunde, in der sie leise diskutiert hatten, um Ron nicht zu wecken, hatte er eingesehen, dass Hermine recht hatte. Immerhin blieb ihm die Möglichkeit, Hilfe zu holen und sie zu retten - aber der Schwur würde effektiv verhindern, dass er sich wie so oft überstürzt auf eine Rettungsmission begab und dabei alle Hoffnungen auf Spiel setzte. Er hatte den Eid geschworen. Und deswegen war er nun dazu verdammt, alle weiter zu ziehen, denn es gab niemanden, den er um Hilfe bitten könnte.

Gezwungenermaßen zog Harry allein weiter auf seiner bisher nicht sehr erfolgreichen Suche nach den Horkruxen, die über den Ausgang des Krieges entscheiden würden.  
Abends, wenn er sein Lager gesichert und etwas gegessen hatte, aber die Sorge um Hermine ihn nicht einschlafen ließ, las er einige Seiten aus dem Hobbit, um sich selbst Mut zu machen und um die Erinnerung an sie zu halten.

Es dauerte einige Tage, bis ihm auffiel, dass die Gefangennahme von Hermine ein viel größeres Problem mit sich gebracht hatte, als "nur" den möglichen Tod seiner Freundin. Als er eines Abends das Medallion Slytherins abnehmen wollte, um den Einfluss zu mildern, den es auf ihn haben musste, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nicht derjenige gewesen war, der es in der verhängnisvollen Nacht getragen hatte. Seine Gedanken begannen, sich zu überschlagen und er brach auf seinem Lager zusammen, leise murmelnde Worte die verleugneten, wessen er sich so sicher war.

"Es kann nicht sein. Wir haben verloren."

Hermine hatte das Amulett getragen. Hermine war gefangen genommen worden. Sobald sie erkannt haben, wer sie ist, wird sie zu Voldemort gebracht worden sein. Er wird das Amulett finden.

"Alles umsonst. Dumbledore. Moody. Hedwig. Umsonst. Es darf nicht sein."

Wenn er das Amulett findet, wird er wissen, dass sie hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen sind. Er wird in Erfahrung bringen, wo seine Horkruxe sind und die beiden zerstörten ersetzen. Er wird sie noch besser verstecken als zuvor. Sie würden sie niemals rechtzeitig finden. Nein. Er würde sie nicht finden. Er war allein. Hermine konnte nicht, und Ron würde nicht zurück kommen.

"Verlassen sich auf mich. Muss es schaffen.."

Gnädige Dunkelheit umfing den Auserwählten, den Spielball der Zaubererwelt.


	5. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Einen Tag nach Hermines Konfrontation mit Thorin erreichte die Reisegruppe einen verlassenen Bauernhof, den die Zwerge für einen idealen Rastplatz für die Nacht hielten und daher die Reise etwas früher unterbrachen als normalerweise, was nur soviel bedeutete, dass die Sonne noch nicht untergegangen war. Die halb zerstörten Gebäude gaben dem Ort eine gruselige Atmosphäre, um so mehr wenn man bemerkte, dass die Natur noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte, sich den Platz zurück zu erobern. Was auch immer hier vorgefallen war musste kürzlich geschehen sein.

Hermine bemerkte nicht, wie Bilbo ihre Nähe suchte, da sie vollkommen unberührt von der Umgebung zu sein schien, denn sie war tief in Gedanken versunken. Es lag ein Geruch in der Luft.. ein Geruch, der ihr so bekannt vorkam, doch sie konnte sich nicht erinn.. - in dem Moment trat ein, was als Proust-Effekt bekannt ist, das Hervorrufen einer Erinnerung durch einen Geruch, selbst wenn man diesen im Zusammenhang mit der Erinnerung nicht mehr hätte beschreiben können. Trolle, es war genau der Geruch, der ihre Panik begleitet hatte als der Troll in die Mädchentoilette gekommen war. Sechs Jahre und ungefähr ebenso viele andere Gefahren zuvor, konnte sie nicht begreifen, wieso es ihr nicht sofort aufgefallen war. Doch da einzige, woran sie sich von diesem Tag erinnerte war die Angst zu sterben und erst weit dahin die Tatsache, dass der Troll schrecklich gestunken hatte. Der Troll - oder die Trolle - konnten noch nicht lange weg sein, tagsüber müssten sie sich verstecken und doch war der Geruch noch so deutlich wahrzunehmen, wenn man sich seiner erst bewusst geworden war. "Warte bei unseren Ponys", waren die Worte, mit denen sie Bilbo ihre Zügel in die Hand drückte und zu Gandalf und Thorin eilte, die sich wieder einmal stritten. Sie hoffte, dass Gandalf auf sie hören und sie weiter reiten würden, wurde jedoch enttäuscht noch bevor sie ein Wort herausbringen konnte. Gerade in dem Moment, als sie bei den beiden ankam, wandte Gandalf sich wütend ab.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, Thorin, Thrainssohn. Ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie dein zwergischer Dickschädel uns alle in Gefahr bringt." Und mit diesen Worten schwang er sich auf sein Pferd und ritt davon, wobei Hermine die einzige war, die seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Die Zwerge hingegen waren am schimpfen, dass Gandalf ihnen mit seinem Pessimissmus keine Ruhe gönnte und sowieso wieder auftauchen würde, wenn er sich abgeregt hatte. Unterdessen ging Hermine zu Bilbo zurück und schüttelte als Antwort auf seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck nur den Kopf.

"Thorin würde niemals auf mich hören und Gandalf hatte anscheinend ebenfalls keinen Erfolg. Wir sind hier nicht sicher, Bilbo. Ganz gleich, was die Zwerge sagen, bleib immer dicht bei mir." Sie würde auf den armen Hobbit achtgeben, der nur mehr oder weniger freiwillig in dieses Abenteuer gestolpert war, und nicht zulassen, dass die Zwerge sein liebes Wesen ausnutzen.

Nachdem ihnen nun keine Wahl blieb, als mit den Zwergen die Nacht an diesem tragischen Ort zu verbringen, wollte Hermine jedoch nicht unvorbereitet sein und sich auf ihr Glück verlassen. Glück war immer eher Harrys Ding gewesen, sie brauchte die Gewissheit, dass sie alles getan hatte, was in ihrer Macht stand. Als sie ihre Ponys zu denen der anderen brachten, bat sie Bilbo, ihr zu folgen.

"Sag niemandem, was du jetzt sehen wirst. Ich will nicht, dass sie es erfahren, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss, vorallem nicht, solange Gandalf nicht bei uns ist." Sie blickte Bilbo eindringlich an, der mit großen Augen nickte und zusah, wie Hermine langsam um den Lagerplatz herumschritt. "Protego Totalum", murmelte sie immer wieder, bis sie das gesamte Lager umrundet hatte und kurz ein Schimmern in der Luft zu sehen war, das jedoch nur so gering war, dass es keinem der Zwerge auffiel. Bilbo jedoch, der sich leicht um Hermines Geisteszustand gesorgt hatte, als sie begann, einen Zweig herumzuschwingen, quickte erschrocken auf.

"Was.. was hast du getan? Was war das für ein Licht? Soetwas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Wenn du eine Zauberin bist, warum kennt Gandalf dich dann nicht?" Nach dem ersten Schrecken übertraf die angeborene Neugier der Hobbits alle anderen Gedanken Bilbos, sodass Hermine ihm bedeutete, sich mit ihr abseits von den Zwergen niederzulassen. Diese waren dabei, den üblichen Eintopf zu kochen und Wachen abzustellen, um nach den Ponys zu sehen.

"Ich bin eine Hexe, allerdings gehöre ich nicht zu denen, die wie Gandalf sind. Ich stamme nicht aus Mittelerde, weiß aber weder, wie ich hier her gekommen bin, noch wie ich zurück nach Hause gelangen kann. Das, was du gerade gesehen hast, war ein Schutzzauber, der verhindern soll, dass jemand unser Lager betreten kann, der nicht in den Zauber eingeschlossen ist. Es ist etwas unpraktisch, dass dies nun auch auf Gandalf zutrifft, falls er heute Nacht zurück kommen sollte, aber dann kann ich den Zauber aufheben. Solange wir im Lager bleiben, wird uns niemand sehen und es wird auch niemand Interesse daran haben, hierher zu kommen." Bilbo verstand natürlich nicht, wie so etwas funktionieren sollte, doch Hermines Lehrer-Stimme sorge dafür, dass er es nicht wagte, genauer nachzufragen und einfach nur froh war, dass sie so zuversichtlich schien.

Die ersten Stunden bis zum Sonnenuntergang vergingen ruhig und die beiden neuen Freunde wurden nur gestört als Bombur Bilbo als Kellner für Fili und Kili anheuern wollte, damit die beiden Zwerge, die auf die Pferde aufpassten, auch etwas zu essen bekommen würden. Hermine unterband dies jedoch und ihrem strengen Blick wagte der gutmütige Zwerg nicht zu widersprechen, weshalb er  
stattdessen Ori losschickte, den drittjüngsten Zwerg der Gruppe.

Wenige Augenblicke später kamen Kili und Fili schreiend angerannt. "Trolle! Trolle haben unsere Ponys gestohlen! Wir brauchen Hilfe!" Hermine schloss für einen Moment verzweifelt die Augen. Mussten sie denn so laut brüllen - noch außerhalb ihres Schutzzaubers - dass die Trolle auch ganz bestimmt mitbekommen, dass ihnen ein Angriff bevorsteht?

"Bleibt hier Bilbo. Ganz egal was geschieht und was du hörst. Bleib hier, bis Gandalf oder ich dich abholen kommen. Du bist nicht bewaffnet und auch wenn die Zwerge dir einzureden versuchen, dass du als Dieb keine Waffe brauchst, da man dich nicht hören und sehen soll, wissen die Trolle jetzt sicher bescheid. Die beiden Dummköpfe waren immerhin nicht zu überhören." Sie drückte Bilbo noch die Reste ihres Abendessens in die Hand, in der Hoffnung, ihm das alleine zurückbleiben durch mehr Essen zu erleichtern, da sie gemerkt hatte, dass Hobbits eine Mahlzeit noch viel mehr zu schätzen wussten, als das Buch ihr verdeutlicht hatte.

"Viel Glück", flüsterte Bilbo, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wieso er flüsterte, die Anspannung und Sorge, die ihn befallen hatte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die junge Frau den Zwergen, die sofort losgestürmt waren, folgen würde, geboten es ihm schlichtweg. Er sah zu, wie Hermine wieder den Stock aus ihrem Ärmel zog, den sie als ihren Zauberstab bezeichnet hatte und sich selbst leicht auf den Kopf tippte. Plötzlich fiel es ihm ungleich schwerer, sie anzusehen, obwohl er doch genau wusste, dass sie dort am Rand des Waldes stand. Oder etwa nicht? Sobald Hermine an Bilbos verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, dass der Desillusioniersungszauber wirkte, folgte sie eilig dem Lärm der Zwerge zum Lager der Trolle.

Sie erreichte die Lichtung in dem Moment, als die Zwerge dabei waren, ihre Waffen nieder zu legen, da die Trolle drohten, dem gefangenen Ori Arme und Beine auszureißen. Keine gute Idee ihrer Meinung nach, denn wenn sie das täten, wären sie alle gefangen und würden auf jeden Fall sterben. Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, dass Trollhaut eine hohe Magieresistenz hatte, sondern sie beschloss, ihr Glück mit Flüchen zu versuchen, die gegen Menschen einzusetzen sie auch bei Todessern Hemmungen hatte. Zwei geflüsterte "Reductio"-Flüche später fiel Ori einige Meter tief und die Zwerge gingen zum Glück sofort wieder zum Angriff über und nutzen die Verwirrung, die entstanden war, als die Nasen der beiden getroffenen Trolle geradezu explodierten. Der dritte Troll hatte allerdings wenig Mitgleid mit seinen Artgenossen und konnte sie der Zwerge, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit unter den dreien aufteilten, da es ihnen nicht so schnell gelang, die verwundeten Trolle zu töten, ehe diese sich von ihrem Schrecken erholten und wütend aufbrüllend erneut den Kampf aufnahmen.

Während die meisten Zwerge viel zu beschäftigt waren um zu bemerken, was das Blatt gewendet hatte, war es ausgerechnet Thorin, der Hermine sah, wie sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab da stand und leise vor sich hin murmelte. "Lumos maximus, lumos maximus.." Sonnenlicht war es, was sie brauchte, um den Kampf zu beenden. Und während ein normaler Lumos-Zauber zu den einfachsten gehörte, brauchte sie es so viel stärker, dass sie ihre Magie erst bündeln musste. Als einer der Trolle auf sie zugerannt kam, erwies Thorin sich als Rettung, denn auch wenn er nicht verstand, was sie tat, so würde er nicht zulassen, dass eine der Personen, für die er verantwortlich war, sterben würde. Er sprang dem Troll geradewegs vor die Füße und hieb auf seine Beine ein, sodass der Troll stolperte und in die Knie ging. Der Troll schlug nach ihm und er konnte nur knapp ausweichen und 'diese verdammte Frau steht immernoch da?!' denken, bevor er erneut auf den Troll einhieb um ihn sich vom Leib zu halten. Es war garnicht so einfach, gleichzeitig Hermine im Auge zu behalten, die sich weigerte wegzulaufen und sie in Ruhe ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen, aber es erleichterte ihnen letztendlich die Arbeit, da er nur so bemerkte, wie Hermine durch Handzeichen versuchte, sie aus dem Kampf zu rufen. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass einer der Zwerge am Ende in einer steinernen Umarmung stecken blieb oder ähnliche Dinge passierten.

"Rückzug", rief Thorin, auch wenn sie ihm würde Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, was sie eigentlich glaubte wer sie war, sich in den Kampf einzumischen. All der Ärger verflog jedoch, als es nach einem lauten "Lumos Maxima" plötzlich taghell auf der Lichtung wurde und ein leises Knirschen die Verwandlung der Trolle in Stein begleitete.

AN: Ich kann wohl wirklich wirklich keine längeren Kapitel schreiben. Soviel zu diesem Versuch.


	6. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4:

Als Gandalf im Morgengrauen zurück zum Lager kam, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, wurde er von einem unerwarteten Anblick begrüßt. Die Gemeinschaft saß um das Lagerfeuer herum, mit Hermine in der Mitte, die von den jüngeren Zwergen ehrfürchtig und von den älteren zumindest bewundernd angesehen wurde. Sein Eintreffen wurde gar nicht großartig zur Kenntnis genommen und eine Zählung der Zwerge ergab auch, dass keine Wache postiert worden war - der Anblick wurde nur umso verwunderlicher, da er Thorin solche Unachtsamkeit nicht zugetraut hätte.

"Es ist wirklich erfrischend, von euch nicht mehr wie der letzte Dreck behandelt zu werden", vernahm er Hermines Stimme, "aber diese übertriebene Zuvorkommenheit, als würde ich euch ansonsten verhexen, muss wirklich nicht sein. Es wäre mir lieber, ihr würdet mich, nun ja, normal behandeln. Auf unechte Freundlichkeit kann ich gerne verzichten." Zu den letzten Worten hin wurde ihre Stimme härter, zischender und mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zog sie sich die Kette mit dem Horkrux vom Hals und warf sie vor sich auf den Boden. "Entschuldigt bitte. nun, da ihr zumindest annähernd wisst, was ich bin, kann ich euch auch erklären, was es mit meiner Gereiztheit auf sich hat. Dieses.. Ding..", sie zeigte mit dem Fuß auf den Anhänger, "enthält einen bösen Geist, und es ist meine Aufgabe, ihn so lange bei mir zu tragen, bis ich einen Weg finde, ihn zu vernichten. Die andauernde Nähe zu diesem absoluten Bösen hat aber leider gewisse Auswirkungen." Die Gesichtsausdrücke reichten von interessiert über schockiert bis angriffsbereit und die ersten Ausrufe wurden laut. Hermine hob die Hände. "Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, er hat nicht genug Macht, um tatsächlich von jemandem Besitz zu ergreifen, alles was er kann ist schlechte Gefühle hervorrufen. Aber das ist leider genug, um sogar zwischen gute Freunde einen Keil zu treiben. Da ihr mich nun nicht mehr größtenteils ignoriert, werdet ihr damit umgehen müssen." Hermine hielt es für besser, den Zwergen reinen Wein einzuschenken, anstatt darauf zu hoffen, dass ihre neuerliche Beliebtheit sie ein Auge zudrücken lassen würden, wenn sie sich seltsam verhält. Vorallem Thorin und Dwalin wirkten immer noch so, als ob sie erst handeln und hinterher Fragen stellen würden.

Kilis Hand fuhr ruckartig vor um nach der Kette zu greifen, wurde jedoch von einem Hieb durch Balin aufgehalten. "Vorsicht, Junge, hast du nicht zugehört? Sie hat das Ding nicht zum Spaß abgelegt oder damit ihr damit spielt, sondern um ungestört mit uns reden zu können." Hermine nickte bestätigend. "Schreibt euch das hinter die Ohren, dann kann unsere Heldin vielleicht hin und wieder etwas Ruhe finden", mahnte er weiter mit strengem Blick nicht nur gen Kili und Fili, sondern auch Nori, über dessen vorherige Beschäftigungen niemand so genau Bescheid wissen wollte.

"Wie ich sehe, wurde ich nicht vermisst", beschloss Gandalf schließlich, lange genug ignoriert worden zu sein - es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl für ihn. "Da es euch gut zu gehen scheint und ihr niemand wache hält, muss ich mich wohl bei Euch entschuldigen, Thorin, für meinen Pessimismus." Er neigte den Kopf in einer akzeptierenden Geste, ehe er sich neben Dori niederließ. Er erntet ein wenig königliches Schnauben nicht nur von Thorin.

"Ganz im Gegenteil, Gandalf, wir hätten Eure Hilfe sehr gut brauchen können. Ihr hattet mir doch gesagt Ihr hättet dies hier", seine Armbewegung schloss den kleinen Bauernhof ein, "für einen Trollüberfall gehalten und hieltet es für die beste Idee uns zu verlassen. Wir wären beinahe alle gestorben, hätte Hermine nicht beschlossen, sich über meine Anweisung mit Bilbo zurück zu bleiben hinweg gesetzt." Und er sah keineswegs glücklich mit dieser Feststellung aus.

Thorin konnte Hermine nicht ausstehen und die Tatsache, dass er ihr nun dankbar sein musste für sein Leben und das seiner Gefährten, half nicht, daran etwas zu ändern. Sie verwirrte ihn, und er _hasste_ es, verwirrt zu sein. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich über Teile ihrer Reise unklar zu sein, und es sah immer mehr so aus als ob die junge Frau ein fester Bestandteil werden würde. Sie war ihnen nahezu vor die Füße gefallen, Gandalf hatte beschlossen sie mitzunehmen aufgrund der dunklen Aura, die anscheinend zu diesem Anhänger gehörte und jetzt, jetzt hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie Kräfte hatte, von denen er noch nie gehört hatte. Die Geschichten über die Istari waren vollkommen anders; sie benutzten Stäbe, waren bisweilen kauzig und wenn sie Magie wirkten, hatte es immer große Ausmaße. Diese _Hexe_ jedoch hatte mit kleinen Zaubern um sich geworfen, wie ein Bogenschütze Pfeile verschießt. Sie hatte nicht gezögert, sich in den Kampf zu stürzen um ihnen zu helfen, aber sie war doch noch so _jung_ - und trotzdem behandelte sie den Hobbit wie einen kleinen Bruder, den sie beschützen muss.

Ein junger Mensch, noch dazu eine Frau, durfte in seinen Augen nicht über eine solche Macht verfügen, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als dankbar dafür zu sein, dass sie ihnen beistehen würde, wenn es Probleme gab. Und nun konnte er auch nicht anders, als dafür zu sorgen, dass sie auch mit Waffen umgehen konnte, damit sie sich im Fall des Falles eines direkten Angriffs erwehren könnte. "Kili, Fili, ich möchte, dass ihr Hermine im Umgang mit einem Schwert trainiert. Und den Hobbit meinetwegen gleich dazu, wenn ihr schon dabei seid, dann steht er nicht nur im Weg herum." Er hatte nicht geplant, dem Hobbit gegenüber so abfällig zu sein, er war genauso von Gandalf dazu gedrängt worden mitzukommen, wie er dazu gebracht wurde den Hobbit mit zu nehmen - aber er bot sich einfach an, um seine schlechte Laune an ihm auszulassen. Wäre da nicht die kleine Hexe, die ihm nach seinen Worten wieder finstere Blicke zuwarf und sich - den Anhänger wieder an sich nehmend - von den Zwergen als ganzes abwandte, um stattdessen Bilbo aufzumuntern.

Fili, der Hermine ebenso wie sein Bruder faszinierend fand, gesellte einen weiteren finsteren Blick gen Thorin. Er war gerade aufgestanden, um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen mit Hermine über das bevorstehende Training zu reden. Aber nein, Thorin musste so unsensibel sein und Hermine daran erinnern, dass Zwerge eine besonders raue Schalen haben und sie damit vertreiben, bevor er zum Zuge kommen konnte. Kili und er entsprachen nicht dem typischen Zwergenbild und waren oft genug dafür verspottet worden, doch Hermine war davon vollkommen unbeeindruckt - und mit ihrer für Menschen recht geringen Größe schien sie ihm nicht gänzlich außer Reichweite. _Auch ein Zwerg darf träumen, oder?_

Hermine indessen bemerkte nichts von den Gedanken, die sie in den verschiedenen Zwergen hervor rief. Stattdessen hatte sie einen Stein in einen Stoffpuppe verwandelt, die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Thorin aufwies und sie mit schelmischem Lächeln Bilbo gegen. "Zum Würgen oder Schlagen, wenn er sich wie ein Trampeltier benimmt und denkt, er wäre besser als du", erklärte sie auf den irritierten Blick des Hobbits hin.

Nun lachte auch Bilbo leise auf und drückte die Puppe an sich. "Vielen Dank Hermine. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich es ohne dich aushalten sollte. Du weißt immer, wie du mein Heimweh vertreiben kannst. Die Zwerge sind dabei keine große Hilfe, ihnen wäre es sowieso lieber, wenn ich nicht mitgekommen wäre." Er seufzte und schloss die Augen, um zumindest noch ein wenig Erholung in dieser Nacht zu finden, bevor Thorin beschloss, dass sie weiter reisen müssten.

Währenddessen sah Gandalf verwirrt von Hermine zu Thorin und fragte sich ernstlich, was er verpasst hatte. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, im Ungewissen zu sein und anscheinen hielt es momentan aber niemand für nötig, ihm alle Einzelheiten zu berichten, sodass er sich schließlich laut räusperte. "Ich wäre euch wirklich dankbar, würde mich jemand über Hermines Rolle in eurem Kampf aufzuklären." Er klang tatsächlich ein wenig gekränkt, auch wenn alles es für besser hielten, daraus kein Amüsement zu ziehen und ihn noch mehr zu verärgern.  
Balin erzählte ihm schließlich alles, was sie in dieser Nacht über Hermine erfahren hatten, während Hermine selbst sich neben Bilbo ausgestreckt hatte und versuchte, das Gerede zu ignorieren.

Viel Ruhe fand sie in den zwei Stunden bevor Thorin zum Aufbruch rief allerdings nicht und so hatte sie auch mitbekommen, dass die Zwerge wissen wollten, was Gandalf die Nacht über getrieben hatte - jedoch keine Antwort bekamen. Nachdem das Lager geräumt und alle auf ihren Ponys saßen, ließ sie es sich daher nicht nehmen, zu Gandalf und Thorin aufzuschließen, die wie immer an der Spitze ritten.

"Wir erreichen bald die Ebene, in der Bruchtal verborgen liegt, nicht wahr?", wollte sie ganz unschuldig wissen und erhielt vom angehenden Zwergenkönig ein unzufriedenes, jedoch bestätigendes Knurren als Antwort. "Dann habe ich eine Vermutung, was Gandalf getan haben könnte." Dabei sah sie den Istari zufrieden grinsend an, ehe sie fortfuhr. "Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn wir bald von einer Gruppe Elben nach Bruchtal eskortiert werden. Ihr habt Zeichen ausgelegt, damit die Elben Bescheid wissen, dass wir hier sind, nicht wahr?" Sie hätte gar nicht ausreden müssen, da Thorin schon nach der Hälfte verstand, worauf sie hinaus wollte und erneut eine hitzige Diskussion zwischen ihm und Gandalf entbrannte, sodass Hermine sich zufrieden zurückfallen ließ. Als Kili und Fili sie überholten und ihr fragende Blicke zuwarfen, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Die beiden haben es nicht besser verdient. Besonders euer Onkel, es wird Zeit, dass er lernt, dass er nicht allein auf dieser Reise ist und daher nicht alles nach seine Nase gehen kann." Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf und sahen ihr nach, als sie sich wieder neben Bilbo einreihte.

Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, wusste Hermine nicht genau, ob dieses Unruhe stiften eine kindische Reaktion ihrer selbst war, um sich für das Verhalten Thorins zu revanchieren, oder ob sie mit der Böswilligkeit des Horkrux gehandelt hatte, aber da sie bei den Zwergen und in Mittelerde festsaß und der Horkrux für Voldemort momentan kaum von Nutzen war, beschloss sie, es positiv zu sehen. Wenn sie nur nicht daran dachte, dass Harry ganz alleine war und was er wohl denken würde, was mit ihr geschehen ist, funktionierte diese Einstellung auch ganz gut.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis die Streitereien an der Spitze der Gruppe verstummten und aufgeregten Rufen Platz machten, in die nach und nach alle Zwerge einstimmten, die den Ort der Freude erreichten. Filis Pony war geradezu über den Eingang zu einer Höhle gestolpert, die ganz den Anschein machte, bis vor einer Weile bewohnt worden zu sein. Zumindest ließ der Geruch und der Anblick von vergammelnder Nahrung und Dingen, über die Hermine lieber nicht genauer nachdenken wollte, darauf schließen, dass dieser Zeitpunkt in der Vergangenheit lag, aber nicht lange genug, um den Gestank verfliegen zu lassen.

Sie nahm sich die Zeit, den Höhleneingang zu schützen und sicher zu stellen, dass die Ponys alle angebunden waren, da die Zwerge bei dem ersten Ruf von "Gold!" sofort losgestürmt waren. Erst dann wagte sie sich mit gerümpfter Nase in die Höhle und nach kurzem Beobachten des allgemeinen Verhaltens wählte sie einige Edelsteine aus einer Schachtel aus, die sie in ihre Robe steckte. Sich weiter umsehend stieß sie auf Bilbo, Gandalf und Thorin, die sich gerade mit elbischen Waffen ausrüsteten. Es sprach für die Kunst der elbischen Schmiede, dass der Zwerg kein böses Wort über sie verlor, sondern sein neues Schwert beinahe ehrfürchtig an sich nahm.

Ebenso wie Bilbo erhielt Hermine eine namenlose Waffe, doch während der Hobbit aufgrund seiner besonders geringen Größe einen Dolch als Kurzschwert benutzen konnte, wählte Thorin für sie ein richtiges Schwert aus, mit einer schlanken Klinge und einem Griff, der lang genug war, dass sie ihn bequem mit zwei Händen würde greifen können, um mehr Kraft hinter einen Hieb legen zu können. Passend zu dem Schwert wurden ihr auch ein Gürtel mit daran befestigter Hülle überreicht.

Nachdem jeder an sich genommen hatte, was er wollte oder brauchte, begannen die Zwerge, das Gold zu vergraben, damit spätere Besucher der Höhle es nicht an sich nehmen würden - sie wollten es später, wenn ihre Reise erfolgreich verlaufen war, selbst abholen kommen. Sie hatten jedoch nur einen Teil vergraben können, als Hermine zusammenzuckte.

"Jemand nähert sich dem Eingang der Höhle, beeilt euch", drängte sie im selben Moment, als Kili "Wargreiter!" schrie. "Es sind viel zu viele. Sie versperren uns den Weg, kommen jedoch nicht näher. Wir müssen hier weg, sonst sitzen wir in der Falle!"

Ein wildes Durcheinander brach los, doch schließlich saß jeder Zwerg auf seinem Pony und sobald die Orks sich ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt hatten verließen sie den Schutz der Höhle und ritten los, Gandalf hinterher, der sie vermutlich nach Bruchtal bringen würde, doch waren die Elben den Zwergen lieber als sich freiwillig einer Übermacht entgegenzustellen.

* * *

A/N: Vielleicht bekomme ich ja doch noch jemanden dazu, wenigstens mal "Hallo" zu sagen. Aber das ist wohl das Los, wenn man einerseits auf Deutsch und andererseits ein Crossover schreibt - es lesen wenig Leute und von denen redet dann keiner mit einem..


	7. Kapitel 5

Spoiler falls man das Buch "Der Hobbit" nicht gelesen hat - ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Teil 2 und 3 der Filme werden, aber sicherlich nicht SO unterschiedlich.

Kapitel 5

Auf ihren Ponys waren sie gerade schnell genug, dass die Wargreiter sie nicht einholten, doch die Kreaturen, die wie eine Mischung aus Wölfen und Bären aussahen, waren wendiger und hatten auf dem steinigen Untergrund einen sichereren Tritt. Gandalf begann, sich Sorgen zu machen, da sie mit ihren Verfolgern nicht den verborgenen Weg nach Bruchtal würden betreten können. Zum einen wären sie bei den Elben nicht willkommen, wenn sie Feinde in ihr Tal zogen und den Frieden dort bedrohten, und zum anderen war der Weg schmal und nur gefahrlos begehbar, wenn sie die Ponys führten.

Ihre Rettung kam in ungewöhnlicher Form - Radagast mit seinem von Hasen gezogenen Schlitten stieß zu ihnen, als sie einen weiteren Bogen ritten und dabei darauf achteten, dass die Orks ihre gleich bleibenden Bahnen nicht durchschauten und versuchten, ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden. Stattdessen kam es fast zu einem Zusammenstoß mit der Hasenmeute als Radagast neben Gandalf einlenkte.

"Wir müssen reden, das Böse ist in den Wald zurückgekehrt", waren seine Grußworte, ehe er überhaupt auf ihre präkere Lage einging. "Aber ich sehe, ihr habt gerade andere Probleme. Verschwindet von hier, auch Warge jagen lieber Hasen als Zwerge, wir werden sie für euch ablenken." Er wartete nicht auf dankbare oder überhaupt irgendwelche Worte, sondern lenkte seinen Schlitten so, dass die Hasen kurz vor den Wargen entlang rannten. Die Reiter schrieen erbost auf als die Warge sich plötzlich ihrer Kontrolle zu widersetzen begangen um hinter ihrer Lieblingsbeute hinterher zu rennen.

Dadurch war es Gandalf möglich, die Gruppe zu der versteckten Spalte zu leiten, die von dieser Seite aus den einzigen Weg nach Bruchtal darstellte. Dort angekommen bremste er sein Pferd und versperrte den Zwergen den Weg, die teilweise ohne darüber nachzudenken wohin der Weg führen würde einfach nur weg von den Wargen wollten - dies traf insbesondere auf Ori zu, aber auch Kili und Fili hatten keine Lust Helden zu spielen.

"Immer langsam. Wenn ihr nicht abstürzen wollt, empfehle ich euch, abzusteigen und die Ponys zu führen", wies der Zauberer die Gruppe an. Hermine und Bilbo waren die ersten, die seinen Worten folge leisteten und den schmalen Weg hinabstiegen.

Hinter ihnen folgte eine große Lücke, da Thorin inzwischen verstanden hatte, wohin Gandalf sie führte und hatte Ori an der Kapuze gepackt, als dieser sich ihnen anschließen wollte.

"Das hattest du doch geplant, alter Mann", knurrte Thorin, und sah abfällig den Weg hinunter. "Dass wir vor den Elben stehen wie eine Horde dahergelaufener Bettler, die es nicht ohne Hilfe schaffen, die Ebene zu durchqueren!" Er stieß Ori an, weiter zu gehen, auch wenn er dabei aussah, als würde er den jungen Zwerg lieber hinunter stürzen lassen.

"Falls ihr nicht von den Wargen zu Tode gehetzt werden wollt, wird euch nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als meiner Führung zu folgen, Thorin Thrainssohn. Ganz gleich, was ihr von den Elben halten möget, sie werden uns helfen, nicht nur mit unserer momentanen Situation, sondern auch mit den nötigen Planungen." Gandalfs Stimme war ruhig, doch Hermine konnte die Macht geradezu fühlen, die in seinen Worten lag, und einmal mehr erinnerte er sie an Professor Dumbledore, der ebenfalls die Gabe beherrschte, seine Worte durch Magie zu hinterlegen. Bei Zwergen und ihren Dickköpfen schien dies jedoch kaum Wirkung zu haben.

"Nichts werdet ihr ihnen über unsere Reise erzählen! Was wir zurück erlangen wird wie vereinbart aufgeteilt und **niemand** anders wird auch nur einen Edelstein zu Gesicht bekommen!" Damit stapfte nun auch Thorin den Weg hinab und Hermine kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass auch ihm eine gewisse Aura anhaftete, die von einer ganz eigenen Art von Macht sprach - und es gefiel ihr. Auch wenn sie sein Verhalten für ziemlich kindisch und starrsinnig hielt - das war aber wohl leider eine zwergische Eigenschaft die bei einem angehenden König nur verstärkt worden war. Außerdem, soweit sie sich an die Hintergrundgeschichte der Zwerge erinnern konnte - und das war wie üblich sehr viel - hatte er kein leichtes Leben gehabt und war durch die Umstände auf diese Weise geformt worden. Es würde sie fast traurig machen, über sein Schicksal nachzudenken, wenn er sie nicht ständig so wütend machen würde. Als sie jedoch an sein Schicksal dachte, fiel ihr siedend heiß ein, dass nicht alle Zwerge das Abenteuer überleben würden. Sie schauderte und fasste einen Entschluss. Ja, sie würde versuchen, einen Weg zurück nach England zu finden, aber wenn sie ihn gefunden hatte, und falls die Zwerge den Berg zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht zurückerobert haben sollten, würde sie solange bei ihnen bleiben, bis das Abenteuer beendet war. Und sie würde **alles** daran setzen, dass nicht einer von ihnen sein Leben würde lassen müssen.

Während sie so in Gedanken versunken war, hatten die Gruppe sich auf dem Vorplatz Bruchtals versammelt. Sie kamen nicht dazu, sich dem Haupthaus zu nähern, da aus einer anderen Richtung ein Trupp Reiter nahte - Elben, an ihrer Spitze zwei Elben die einander so sehr glichen, dass Hermine vermutete, es handele sich um die Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir - die Söhne Elronds. Lange hatte sie aber keine Zeit, die beiden - oder einen der anderen - schönen Elben anzusehen, denn die Zwerge bauten sich mit gezogenen Waffen zwischen ihr und Bilbo und den Reitern auf. Ob es in ihrer Absicht lag, sie zu beschützen, oder ob sie sich zufällig genau vor ihr positionierten.

Einer der beiden Anführer sprang vom Pferd und die Zwerge hoben ihre Waffen ein Stück an, was den Elben stoppen ließ. "Ist das eine Art der Begrüßung, wenn man in das Heim anderer einfällt und eine Horde Orks durch die Gegend zieht? wir haben gerade eine halbe Rotte Wargreiter in der näheren Umgebung herum rennend gefunden, als wir Gandalfs Zeichen folgten. Es erscheint geradezu, als hättet ihr Probleme gehabt. Ihr solltet höflicher sein, wenn ihr nicht sofort wieder den Orks in die Arme laufen wollt." Es machte ganz den Anschein, als würde der Elb mit der Feindschaft der Zwerge ihm gegenüber spielen, während er selbst über der seltsamen Fehde zwischen den beiden Rassen stand. "Solltet ihr jedoch eine Weile in Bruchtal verweilen wollen, so rate ich euch, die Waffe zu senken und ein wenig Höflichkeit zu lernen."

Dass es an der Höflichkeit mangelte wurde gleich darauf deutlich als einer der Zwerge - Gloin, wie Hermine an den roten Haaren erkannte - auf Zwergisch vor sich hinmurmelte und sich eine Standpauke von Gandalf einhandelte, der offensichtlich auf des Zwergisch mächtig war. Die Zwerge murrten zwar, aber dennoch senkten alle die Waffen, hielten sie jedoch weiterhin in der Hand, da ihr Prinz ebenfalls keine Anstalten machte, sich seiner Waffe zu entledigen. Dann erst wurden sie - oder eher gesagt Gandalf als Führer der Gesellschaft - in Bruchtal willkommen geheißen. Elladan, denn als jener hatte er sich vorgestellt, wohingegen Gandalf es auf sich nahm, die gesamte Gruppe vorzustellen, warf Hermine und Bilbo einen unverhohlen neugierigen Blick zu, der deutlich machte, dass er sich wunderte, wieso irgendein nicht-Zwerg mit einer solchen Gruppe reisen könnte ohne wahnsinnig zu übergab die Zügel seines Pferdes an seinen Bruder und während die Reiter einem sandigen Weg folgten, der vermutlich zu den Stallungen führte, deutete Elladan ihnen, ihm die Treppen hinauf in das Haupthaus zu folgen.

In einer offenen Halle angekommen kamen auch schon einige weibliche Elben angelaufen, die auf Elladans Zeichen hin die Zwerge auf verschiedenen Gästezimmer verteilten und ihnen mitteilten, dass sie zum Abendessen von Lord Elrond erwartet werden würden. Bis dahin jedoch sollten sie sich ausruhen und sich in einen halbwegs präsentablen Zustand bringen, auch wenn der Tonfall wenig Freiraum gab zu verstehen, dass 'Zwerge' und 'präsentabel' nicht unbedingt eine Kombination waren, die er für normal hielt. Unter den finsteren Blicken der Zwerge nahm Elladan es auf sich, Hermine und Bilbo in zwei neben einander liegende Zimmer zu geleiten, wobei er sogleich begann, sie auszufragen. Er mochte alt sein aus Sicht eines Menschen, doch für einen Elben war er noch immer jung und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, dies hin und wieder auszuleben, wenn das Leben es zuließ.

"Wie kommt es, dass ein Hobbit und eine junge Menschenfrau mit einer Bande Zwerge durch Mittelerde ziehen?", wollte er von den beiden wissen, während er sie unter den misstrauischen Blicken der Zwerge einen Gang entlang führte.

"Gandalf hat die Zwerge überzeugt, dass ein Hobbit nützlich sein könnte, und mich, dass dieses _mein_ Abenteuer werden würde. Meine Mutter war eine Tuk, müsst ihr wissen, die einzigen Hobbits die überhaupt jemals das Auenland verlassen. Sie hat mir viele Geschichten von Abenteuern erzählt und dafür gesorgt, dass auch ich der Tradition folgen will, zumindest ein Abenteuer, und sei es auch noch so klein, zu bestreiten", erzählte Bilbo bereitwillig, der den Elben dabei ehrfurchtsvoll ansah. Elben! Bruchtal! Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich diesen einen Traum zu erfüllen und hierher zu kommen. Er war völlig überwältigt und wenn er deswegen begann zu plappern, wen störte das schon.

Hermines Worte hingegen waren bedächtiger, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich diesen schönen Wesen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie nicht aus ihrem 'Problem' - wie Ron und Harry es später gerne nannten - mit Lockhart gelernt, und im Nachhinein musste sie zugeben, dass der Mann keineswegs zu jenen gehörte, die sie als attraktiv bezeichnen würde. Dies hier war etwas anderes. Die Elben, die sie bisher gesehen hatte, waren alle unnatürlich schön, zu makellos für die Welt, aus der sie stammte, als dass sie nicht misstrauisch sein könnte. Gleichzeitig wusste sie natürlich, dass die Elben nun einmal so waren, und dass sie eine edelmütige Rasse waren, der sie auf jeden Fall vertrauen konnte. Erst als Bilbo sie leicht anstieß kehrten ihre Gedanken zu der momentanen Situation zurück und sie sah blinzelnd auf in ein paar dunkle, blaue Augen. "Oh, Verzeihung", murmelte sie, und sah rasch weg von den zu wissenden Augen. "Ich bin ihnen sozusagen vor die Füße gefallen, und Gandalf hat beschlossen, dass ich mich ihnen anschließen sollte. Da ich weder etwas besseres vorhatte, noch gewusst hätte, wohin ich gehen sollte, da ich mich hier nicht auskenne, hatte ich nicht viel dagegen einzuwenden." 'Und wenn doch, dann hätten die Zwerge womöglich versucht mich umzubringen. Aber ich würde gerne eine Weile hier bleiben, also sollte ich den Elben lieber nicht erzählen, was Zwerge mit jungen Frauen machen, die ihnen vor die Füße fallen.' Sie schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

Inzwischen waren sie am Ende des Gangs angekommen und Elladan deutete auf die beiden Türen zur Rechten. "Diese Räume sollen euch während eures Aufenthaltes hier zur Verfügung stehen. Falls ihr nichts dagegen habt, würden ich und mein Bruder mich später mit euch treffen. Euer Schicksal interessiert mich und insbesondere ihr, Hermine, habt eine ungewöhnliche Aura an euch."

Sowohl Mensch als auch Hobbit waren froh über die Aussicht auf ein wenig Gesellschaft, die nicht aus grölenden Zwergen bestand, sodass die beiden bereitwillig zustimmten und ein Treffen vereinbart wurde, dass ihnen einerseits Zeit geben würde sich zu waschen und andererseits lange genug vor dem Abendessen stattfand, damit dieses sie nicht allzu bald unterbrechen würde.

-

Nachdem sie sich frisch gemacht und in Bilbos Fall sogar etwas sauberes angezogen hatten - er hatte ein zusätzliches Kleidungsset in seinen Rucksack gestopft, bevor er den Zwergen hinterher gerannt war - trafen die beiden sich in Hermines Zimmer. Hermine hingegen hatte sich nur mit seinem Säuberungszauber behelfen konnte und wahrlich hoffte, sie könne bei den Elben eine Tasche und ein oder zwei neue Outfits bekommen und wenn sie den Elben dafür erzählen musste, warum sie so unvorbereitet für die Reise war, nun, dann war das eben so. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass wenn die Zwerge es geschafft hatten, mit ihrer Fremdartigkeit umzugehen - wenn auch nur, nachdem sie sich als nützlich erwiesen hatte - dann sollten die Elben keine Probleme damit haben, oder sie wäre schrecklich enttäuscht von ihnen.

Die beiden hatten sich gerade an dem kleinen Tisch niedergelassen, der rein Dekorationszwecke zu erfüllen schien, da er eigentlich keine Daseinsberechtigung in dem Zimmer zu haben schien, als auch schon ein Klopfen an der Tür ertönte, die nach ihrer Bestätigung geöffnet wurde und die beiden Elben offenbarte.

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde gefüllt mit vorsichtigen, höflichen Fragen, bevor Hermine und Bilbo bemerkten, dass nur weil die Zwillinge Elben und schon mehrere tausend Jahre alt waren, es nichts gab, dass ihnen vorschrieb verstockte oder hochmütige Personen zu sein, mit denen eine lockere Unterhaltung unmöglich wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil gelang den Elben das, was selbst Bilbo bisher nicht geschafft hatte - Hermine begann, mehr über ihre Welt zu erzählen. Bilbo hatte sie ursprünglich nicht damit belasten wollen und die Zwerge, die zwar ebenfalls viel durchgemacht hatten, gingen völlig anders damit um. Sie würden nicht verstehen, dass der Krieg und die Ungewissheit der gerade erst erwachsen gewordenen Frau mehr zu schaffen machte, als sie zeigte. Dies war jedoch eine Fähigkeit, die sie sich in den Jahren mit Harry und Ron angeeignet hatte - einer von ihnen musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, egal was geschah, durfte nicht in Panik verfallen oder sich von Ängsten zu etwas drängen lassen, und dieser jemand war nun einmal sie gewesen.

Jetzt jedoch redete sie sich alles von der Seele. Es hatte nur wenige Fragen von Elladan bedurft, der der extrovertierte zu sein schien, während sein Bruder zwar ebenfalls erstaunlich.. menschlich - ein besseres Wort fiel Hermine nicht ein, die befürchtet hatte, die Elben könnten ähnlich herablassend wie gewisse reinblütige Zauberer sein - war, jedoch entweder nicht so neugierig, oder ihrer Privatsphäre gegenüber zu respektvoll gegenüber stand, als dass er gewisse Fragen stellen würde.  
Sie sprach vom Krieg, von Harry, von dem alle erwarteten, den Krieg alleine zu gewinnen, von Ron und ihrer ersten Beziehung und wie er sie verlassen hatte, von der Korruption des Ministeriums, schon bevor es übernommen wurde. Von den Toten und den Verrätern und der Angst, was aus Harry werden würde, nun, da er ganz allein war. Ob sie jemals wieder nach Hause zurück kehren würde und wenn ja, zu welchem Zeitpunkt. Wäre der Krieg schon vorbei oder würde sie auftauchen, kurz nachdem sie verschwunden war? Falls sie hier bleiben müsste, was würde aus ihr werden?  
Und ihre neuen Freunde, denn anders konnte sie die Elben nach dem, was sie ihnen erzählt hatte, nicht mehr bezeichnen, hörten ihr still zu. Und als sie am Ende endlich, endlich in Tränen ausbrach, die sich so lange aufgestaut hatten, umarmte Bilbo sie, während die beiden Elben ihre Hände ergriffen und leise ein beruhigendes Lied anstimmten - als Söhne Elronds kamen sie nicht umhin, auch in den heilenden Kräften Wissen zu erwerben.

Den Elben gelang es, Hermine ein Gefühl von Wärme zu vermitteln und sie zu beruhigen, so zuverlässig wie es ein Beruhigungstrank getan hätte. Danach wandte sich das Gespräch angenehmeren Themen zu, unter anderem beschlossen die Elben, sofern die Gruppe eine längere Zeit in Bruchtal bleiben würde, selbst dafür zu sorgen, dass Hermine und Bilbo nicht ganz unfähig mit einer Waffe sein würden.

"Zwerge verlassen sich besonders auf reine Körperkraft, für Wendigkeit sind die meisten von ihnen zu beleibt und die anderen zu stur, sie gehen lieber mit dem Kopf durch die Wand. Sollten sie euch beide auf ihre Weise unterrichten, wärt ihr deutlich im Nachteil, da ich sehr vermute, dass es euch an dieser Kraft mangelt." Elladan lächelte bei dieser Erklärung entschuldigend, und obwohl die beiden wussten, dass er natürlich Recht hatte, kamen sie nicht umhin, ein wenig zerknirscht auszusehen, Hermine wurde sogar rot. Sie hatte zwar endlich gelernt, dass es nicht möglich und auch nicht von ihr erwartet war, in allem perfekt zu sein, aber mit so offenen Bekundungen dessen konnte sie noch immer schwer umgehen. "Sofern ihr nicht besonderen Wert darauf legt, von euren Begleitern zu lernen, wäre es uns eine Ehre, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen." Natürlich willigten sie sofort ein, da sie nicht damit rechneten, dass die Zwerge besonders gute Lehrer waren sondern sie eher in einer Art unterrichten würden, die Harrys Okklumentik-Unterricht ähneln würde.

"Des weiteren, und inzwischen ist uns der Grund auch bekannt, ist uns aufgefallen, dass du keine geeignete Kleidung dein eigen nennst", wandte Elladan sich nun speziell an Hermine. "Wir werden dich nicht gehen lassen, ehe du nicht zweckmäßiger ausgestattet bist, sowohl für die kältere Zeit als auch für Angriffe. Doch vorerst, da wir bald zum Essen erwartet werden, wärst du vielleicht an einer elbischen Robe interessiert? Es würde verhindern, dass du allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich ziehst, auch wenn es auf die Zwerge vermutlich einen gegenteiligen Effekt hat." Er musste gar nicht auf eine verbale Antwort warten, denn auch der Bücherwurm Hermine war eine junge Frau, die schönen Kleidern nur schwer widerstehen konnte, auch wenn sie längst nicht so besessen von ihnen war wie ihre ehemaligen Zimmergenossinnen. Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen und sie nickte, den kleinen Zweifel, dass die Kleidung für die perfekten Elben möglicherweise jegliche Unzulänglichkeit ihrer selbst hervorheben würde, verscheuchend. Es war sowieso niemand anwesend, dessen Meinung über ihr Aussehen irgendwie von Bedeutung wäre, also wollte sie sich den Spaß nicht verderben lassen.

So kam es, dass Hermine eine halbe Stunde später von ihren Freunden, die nachdem Elrohir eine Robe für sie geholt hatte, in Bilbos Zimmer gewechselt waren, damit sie sich umziehen konnte, abgeholt wurde. Elladan war sogar so frei, ihren Arm zu nehmen und sie wie eine edle Dame zu geleiten, da er gemerkt hatte, wie gut es Hermine tat, sich in dieser Welt zu verlieren, um über den Schrecken ihrer eigenen hinweg zu kommen.  
Als sie auf diese Weise den Saal betraten, in dem neben mehreren Dutzend Elben auch die Zwerge schon versammelt waren und auf ihre Gastgeber nur wenig Rücksicht in ihrem Benehmen nahmen, wurde es plötzlich still. Während einige Elben nur innerlich den Kopf schüttelten, dass Elronds Ältester Sohn sich nicht von den Frauen fern halten konnte, fiel einigen Zwergen gar das Besteck aus der Hand und Thorin zuckte, als müsse er sich davon abhalten aufzuspringen.

Naja, das mit dem Hoffen auf Reviews geb ich dann wohl auf, immerhin kann sich dann auch keiner beschweren, wenn ich mir beim Schreiben Zeit lasse - aber ja, den obligatorischen Kommentar dazu kann ich mir trotzdem nicht verkneifen.


End file.
